Feelings
by HRH Sakura Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto gets hurt and sakura heals while she is doing so, she realizes her tru feelings but she thinks its to late and is also unsure whether she should admit her feelings to anyone, including herself. NUSH
1. FEELINGS

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames plz. Sakura Sauske and Naruto -- 21 inner selves are in italic, thoughts

are in bold nine tailed fox bold italic Chapter one; Feelings

Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura were about to have a late breakfast, when nurses rolled an unconscious Kakashi and Naruto both looking

like they had been dragged through hell and back. Tsunade and Shizune took over Kakashi's healing in a different room but Sakura was

left to do Naruto's by herself. Not that she was worried for she secretly knew about the fox though no one was allowed to know that she

knew other than fifth hokage and Shizune. More than halfway through her healing him she decided to rest as she did so, she thought about

how close she had become to Naruto since Sauske left. In fact that's why they had left for a bit Tsunade had heard that Orochimaru was

again gaining power and Sauske's little team of ex-Orochimaru followers where on Orochimaru's kill list. _About time you realized it _

_geez, took you look enough._ **Who the crap are you?** _Oh, I feel loved, I leave for a bit and you forget me, I'm your inner self, _

_stupid._ **Oh sorry,I'm just worried about Naruto, and what do mean 'realized it' realized what?** _Must I spell it out, fine I will, Y-_

_O-U L-O-V-E N-A-R-UT-O! _(Sakura blushes) **I, ddo nnot, I love Sauske.** _Then why did you want to kill hinata when you saw him _

_kissing her before he left for this mission?_** It wasn't cause I love Naruto, it was because she was breaking up with him for **

**Kiba.** _Maybe if I was Tenten or maybe even Tsunade that lie would work, but I'm you I know your lying._ (Sakura's blush deepened, and she muttered a string of curses then went back to helping Naruto).

**Huh, where am I?** **_Bout time kid, I was starting to worry that I would miss my favorite human jail cell._** **Ha ha very funny, **

**wait it is that Sakura sitting over there? She looks tired, wait why is she blushing?_ I don't know kid but I do know she's the _**

**_reason you're semi-conscious._** **She healed me, wait if she's blushing, please tell me I'm still dressed.** **_Nope, but she covered _**

**_you up without looking, _****_which is a good thing because from I remember _****_photographic memory runs in her mother's side of _**

**_the family, pretend to be _****_asleep kid and when she moves a stray lock of your hair like _****_she has been doing since you were no _**

**_longer in life or death _****_danger, brush her face gently like she does yours_**.

Sakura noticed that that one strand was still fighting her. So she brushed away, a hand shot up and caressed her face. (Sakura in surprise

tried to take a step back and tripped thereby landing in in her patients arms.)

Author's note

thanks 4 reading, and i'm trying to think os a better name for this story so if you have any ideas id love to hear them. Oh, this story is dedicated to my best friend/my boyfriend who is a big Naruto/Sakura fan, I love you sweetie.


	2. What did you just say!

Chapter two; what did you just say?!

I'm holding Sakura!_ Well of coarse you are kid, duh. _Naruto's holding me?

_ Yup, admit it you love him. Admit it and I'll help you get his __attention _**all right, but I don't want your help who knows what you'd make me do. ** (He opens his eyes, and Sakura's is rolling with laughter) 

"Sakura?" Naruto tries to raise up but before he could blink Sakura was pushing him back and trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"No sir, you are not leaving that spot until I say so Mister." Naruto starts laughing at how cute Sakura looks and sounds (she giggled a bit

after every other word.) soon a hospital escaping Kakashi walks in in nothing but a hospital outfit, which has our favorite cherry blossom

remember what her inner self said and laughing her head off. Naruto and Kakashi both look at her as her laughter subsides. Kakashi;

"what's so funny Sakura? Sakura; "oh nothing sensei it's just, uh nice outfit. (inner Sakura takes over for a moment and makes Sakura

mutter) more like nice ass. Kakashi (surprised and Naruto (kinda pissed); WHAT WAS THAT! (inner Sakura still in control); nice ass

Kakashi, (starts walking towards the door and gently squeezes it once then walks out with a Cheshire cat smile) **I can't believe you just **

**said that **_you mean you just said not me, Sakura you where thinking it I just let it come out. It ticked off Naruto though, so good _

_luck when you go back in there. _**what do you mean that's the next medic-nin's job I'm going to sign-up for the soonest mission **

**possible, as long as it gets me far away from here I'm fine. ****She just said Kakashi had a nice ass and walked out! _yeah kid, _**

**_but you missed what she didn't as she left, she never took her eyes of you, Mr. 'I'm not wearing anything but a blanket.' She _**

(Hokage tower)


	3. Inner Sakuras plan

Chapter 3; Inner Sakura's 'evil' plan

(Small clearing in the woods somewhere on the way to the hidden sand village.)

(Sakura does as she's told) **ok but what is this suppose to do? **

(Nearby stream)

**Ok, hey where are my most of clothes, what's this? (Picks up note) Reads; **

'Dearest Naruto, consider this or a challenge given to you by the Cherry blossom of your heart. I have hidden your whole pack of clothes for each one you find before I get our dinner ready, you may ask a question that I will be forced to give you an honest answer regardless of the question, or you may trade a question for a kiss.'

**heh heh she doesn't know who she's messing with, does she?**Naruto;" I Accept"

Their gaining on us, oh well will beat them, luckily I brought some instant ramen. I wish this tea would stop taking it's sweet

_Relax Sakura geez, look the ramen's done and the tea is almost ready in fact I'd say about three more minutes. _**So **

**what did that letter say?**_ Oh, nothing just let me take over when he comes; Tea's done and apparently so is he. Are you ready? _

(Sakura smiles evilly as inner Sakura takes over) When Naruto came with almost every piece of clothing when he saw Sakura, he nearly

dropped them. **Why is she smiling like that? _I don't know but I wouldn't use one of your questions or kisses on that. _Ok. **

"Hey Sakura, I have all of them but one, so that's lets see," Sakura quickly does it in her head; "precisely 19 out of 20 questions, ok I

can deal with that" Naruto stares at Sakura and wonders what her plan is; "Ok Sakura, so are we going to eat first or questions first?"

Sakura; "Oh eat of course go ahead I brought ramen, Naruto." Naruto practically dives head first into his bowl as Sakura watches and

eats hers with manners. When both finish, Sakura; "Ok Naruto what's your first question?"

Author's note

thanks 4 reading, this story is dedicated to my best friend/my boyfriend who is a big Naruto/Sakura fan, I love you sweetie.


	4. Questions,,

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames plz.

Sakura Sauske and Naruto **-- **21 _inner selves are in italic _

Chapter 4: Questions,,

Naruto; " ok let me think, oh I know why did you pinch our ex-sensei's ass?" Sakura; "That's an easy one, it

ticked you off Naruto, I knew it would hence the reason I did it." (Naruto pouts a little before his next question);

"Ok then why did you want to piss me off?" Sakura fights down the urge not to laugh; "cause you're really cute

when your mad, it's getting chilly don't you think?" Pulls out his missing Jacket and puts it on Naruto stares and

mimics a fish (AN: I hope guys understand that part) then says; "you took my jacket?!" **_Wow she's good, but _**

Ha! We have him, now just sit back and watch the show. **I don't**

** know it seems a little mean to tease him. **_Sure coming from the girl who beat the crap out of him on a weekly _

_basis. _**Hey that was when we were kids, naruto and myself have matured.** _Right and he was eating ramen like that bacause he is so mature._

_

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. Story dedicated to my best friend/Boyfriend, Plz review_


	5. And Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames plz.

Sakura Sauske and Naruto **-- **21 _inner selves are in italic _**thoughts are in bold _nine tailed fox_**

Chapter 5; And Answers

Sakura looked flirtatiously at our favorite knuckle headed ninja, who seemed to be more confused than usual. **Why is she looking at **

**me that's the look she always gave Sauske, what was so special about him he wouldn't give her the time of day and yet she **

**fawned over him like I do for her. _Do? I thought you gave up on the cherry blossom kid, _I mean did! Heh heh, you're' not **

**buying it are you? **

Naruto; "Sakura, I know I'm probably going to get for asking this but, do you like me?" _Wow, he's smarter than I give him credit _

_for, not a lot more but still. _**Um, what do I say?**_ You say nothing let me do this ok? I got us in this I'll get us out but you're not _

_going to like my idea. _Sakura looks like she's trying to think of a good answer while Naruto closes his eyes and braces himself for the

punch that never came. Naruto felt something touch his lips and he opened one eyelid, then both wide in surprise. Sakura, the girl who

he had had a crush on since he met her was kissing him! Inner Sakura let Sakura take back control right when Naruto tried to deepen

the kiss. Sakura pulled back face pinker than her hair and both muttered and an apology. _What was that? We had him was returning _

_our kiss, and you just pulled away. _**I panicked,**_ I know did, here let him catch breath then try again. _**She KISSED me!_ Yeah _**

Sakura touched Naruto's arm to get his attention when he looked at her about to ask another question when she tried to

kiss him again and assure him that she really did like him they bumped noses and laughed it off nervously. She Gently tilted his head and

kissed him, this time she deepen the kiss before they broke off to breath. After a few more kisses, Sakura Smirked and said; "is that a good enough answer?"

Author's note

thanks 4 reading. As you guys already know, this story is dedicated to my best friend/my boyfriend who is a big Naruto/Sakura fan, I love you.


	6. Wedding!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames plz.

Sakura Sauske and Naruto **-- **21 _inner selves are in italic _**thoughts are in bold **

Chapter 6; Wedding, What Wedding!

(Sand Village, Kazekage palace)

Sakura; "Hi Kankuro Hi Temari! How are you guys" both nod but Temari smiles. Gaara comes in and tells them to come in to his office. When in the office Gaara unravels the Scroll that Naruto and Sakura had been ordered to take to him. **I wander what's with all the decorations looks like a celebration is about to begin **_Or a wedding You don't think him and Ino-pig, do you?_** I don't know she seemed pretty happy from his last letter, wait that's a summoning scroll. **

Sakura decided to open it and out came Mr. And Mrs.Yamanaka, and pushing past them before either could say hello was Ino hugging now and then rival. "Congratulate me forehead girl I'm getting married! Sure its not to Sauske but he left so its his lost besides I heard Gaarie kicked his ass. Oh yeah I heard about you pinching Kakashi." Sakura blushed "Yea well, I for once will admit that I only did it to get someone's attention," Ino's parents slip out of the room as their daughter starts yelling 'Who? Who?' over and over. Sakura rolled her eyes as she helped Ino get ready, " If you must know Ino Pig, It's Naruto he,," that's all she got out before Ino shouted and laughed "Naruto YOU'RE DATING THAT LOESR!!!??" **It's been nice knowing Ino oh wait no it hasn't! ** Sakura eerily calm " Ino, I will tell you this once and once only, Naruto is not a loser he has grown up a bit. So have I, but you obviously haven't because your still so superficial its amazing that even Gaara is wanting to marry you. Which is why I wont hurt you unless you don't stop insulting Naruto." Opens door which makes an eavesdropping Naruto fall at her feet. Both girls giggle and Sakura helps him up then escorts Ino to the doors of the main hall that had been turned into a bridal hall. "Forehead girl, I'm nervous what if I embarrass myself? Or what if he.." Sakura faced her, "Ino just breathe you'll be fine, just think after today you will be married to a man who is mad about you now just walk in there like you own the place. I'll copy you if you do something stupid so you're not he only one their laughing at, Ok? Ino nods and hugs her quickly then takes a deep breath and walks through the doors to her future.

Naruto and Sakura followed shortly after her, holding hands discreetly as possible They found there rightful spots as Baki began,

"Gaara and Ino, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual. If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life. Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives."

Gaara stares at Baki for a moment then looks into Ino's Sapphire eyes and says, "I, Gaara, take you, Ino, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

He then Places a ring on her finger then continues,

Ino, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor and love you." Everyone just stare at him,

Ino repeats his actions then Baki finishes the ceremony, "With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Gaara and Ino as husband and wife.

May this day shine eternally in your lives.  
May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune.  
May you care for each other in all sadness.  
May you give cheer to each other.  
May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings."

Sakura caught the bouquet when she did her and Naruto locked eyes, she blushed as she realized he was silently asking the question, she nodded then joined in congratulating Ino and when the party started to slow down, he kneeled then asked the question aloud. She squealed and jumped into his arms which knocked them both into the floor. All the guest stared as Sakura and Naruto helped each other up Sakura lied quickly, "Sorry ladies and gentlemen I slipped" When the party was over, Sakura sent a letter to her Sensei, stating that not only had they accomplished the mission she was engaged to be married.

The next day Sakura and Naruto left hand in hand back to the village, back to their average lives yet both knew, their lives were changed from what had considered normal.

I'm thinking about leaving it here read and review, if u think I should end it here or not tell me plz


	7. What's going on?

Chapter 7 What's going on?

(on the same clearing in the woods where our favorite knuckle head and cherry blossom were before the wedding)(Sasuke is getting

the crap beat out of him by his brother)

Itachi, "Ha little brother you're pathetic. I bet that stupid girl who used to wait for you to come back, finally noticed that's why I saw

her kissing him last week!" Sauske finally gets a good punch on his brothers ribs, "Who exactly is ' him' loser!" Itachi kicked him, "you

dumb ass, who do you think? The nine tailed fox boy duh even the Akatski could see it although with how stupid you are I'm not

surprised you didn't see it." Sasuke finally pissed of that he could kill Khonohamaru or Moegi without even flinching turns the tables on

his brother.

(in the hidden leaf village)(Sakura and Naruto enter hand in hand)( hokage tower)

Jiriaya looking out the window, "I think you owe me a bottle of sake, and a dinner Tsundae." Tsundae, "What do you mean by that

Toad! Jiriaya chuckling, " Exactly what I said remember? I bet you that if our newest students started dating that I'd give up my writing

if I lost but if you lost, you had to go on a date with me." Said couple came in as Tsundae was red in the face from yelling at Jiriaya and

partially herself for forgetting to read Sakura's letter. Naruto, " Hiya pervert-sensei old lady Tsundae!!" Sakura, "Hi Tsundae-sensei,

what's wrong?" Tsundae, "Nothing Sakura,," Jiriaya cuts her off, " Congratulations Naruto, you finally got her thanks to my teachings

of course." **Yeah right! Who does that think he is he didn't help me one bit _unless you call laughing at every single _**

**_attempt, helping then oh yeah, he helped a whole lot! _**_I can't believe he read the hokage's mail! _**Well it is Jiriaya. **_you know _

_its weird, last time you was in this office with Naruto he was about to be dumped by hinata now he's about to be married to _

_the girl he always had a crush on, _**That is if my mom doesn't stop my dad from killing him you know how he feels about **

**Naruto,**_ true but he's dumber than Choji, heck he makes Choji look like Shikamaru. _Sakura smiles at this and barely manages

not to laugh. Tsundae gives her a weak look but once they confirm that their mission was a success she dismisses them.

Sakura does a cartwheel once they where out and Naruto laughed and said," lets go to the old training field if you're so energetic"

Sakura nods and replies, "race ya there" and runs off.

(training grounds)

Kakashi was there when Naruto 'tackles' Sakura and started tickling her mercilessly. **What the fuck?! Naruto tickling Sakura and **

**not getting pummeled for it? **He walks over to where our favorite couple is and nudges the ramen lover's arm with his foot. Who

stops and rolls away._ Its Kakashi-sensei!!!_ Sakura with a face to match the color of her hair, "Hhi Kkakshi how are you?" Kakashi

sarcastically, " Oh fine Sakura, I just saw my two favorite students cuddling and tickling each other but really I'm not wondering why

at all." Naruto, "Well if you're not wondering we should be off then." Both leave the grounds and a confused Kakashi.


	8. SASUKE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Plz read and review no flames plz.

Sakura Sauske and Naruto **-- **21 _inner selves are in italic _**thoughts are in bold **

Chapter8: Sasuke!!

(Sakura told Naruto to wait in her living room as she told her mother about them two wanting to get married. He did at first but as he

was waiting, he got extremely bored and decided to explore. He found Sakura's room easily and saw a small cherry blossom pink

book with green cursive stating Sakura's diary. When he 'accidentally' dropped the unlocked book it opened to a entry dating a week

before he and Kakashi left to finally defeat Orochimaru; Dear diary I've been looking back on my past, and I realized I that I might

like Hinata's boyfriend, yes diary Naruto the one I've told you on numerous occasions that I didn't, HELP! maybe it's just the fact that

he no longer is my little lost puppy, but if so then why do I wish Hinata pain when I see them together, mom's calling see ya later, The

Hot Cherry Blossom He chuckled at this, then snuck back down stairs. Unfortunately, Sakura's dad had came in right when he came

down the stairs, and he saw Naruto before Naruto got into the living room. Kiyoshi, "Sakura! Akina! Can I have a word with you."

He walks into the kitchen and Akina heatedly replies, " Kiyoshi, for someone whose name means quiet you sure like to yell about

things you shouldn't!" Gives him a look that says she's not supposed to know stupid! "Sakura dear, why don't you walk Naruto

home." Sakura nods and the young couple walks out the door.

(on the way home from walking Naruto to his house)

As soon as Sakura realized that she was being followed her stalker appeared right in front of her, whom she would have tripped over

had he not caught her. Mysterious person, "are you always so graceful, Sakura? **SASUKE!!! **_why is he here?! _**no this can't be **

**happening not when I finally found someone better to heal the hole he put in my heart. **Sasuke just leaned down slightly wiped

a strand of hair from her face and kissed her.


	9. Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Plz read and review no flames plz.

Sakura Sauske and Naruto **-- **21 _inner selves are in italic _

Chapter9: Kisses

* * *

(Naruto's House) Naruto stares out the window while waiting for his ramen to cook and sees what a boyfriend surprise his girlfriend

with a kiss, until he realized the girl's hair was pink! He zoomed out of his window so fast villagers would have only seen a blur of

Orange until he slowed a bit to grab Sakura, and run off. When they gotten to his place his eyes were red and his nails were growing

sharper. **_He just kissed OUR Sakura! And she just let him do it! _How could,, I thought she,, **_Whoa he looks pissed! You _

_better think of something fast. _**Why did He come back why did he kiss me? Why? **_Snap out of it! If you don't do something _

_we're fox chow!_ Sakura for a moment as Naruto seemed to grow angrier and with one hand pulled them close to one another, then

with her other she made him face her. When blood red eyes met jade green she kissed him hoping that the kiss would show him who

she really loved him. Regardless of the seal he was her choice, she didn't care about anyone else. His nails became normal and his

eyes went blue but then flickered back to red, when the phone rang. Sakura reluctantly broke the kiss and answered it for him. Her

mom was calling to tell her dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes and Kiyoshi had agreed with her that Naruto should have dinner

with them. She told her mom bye then hugged Naruto, "I love you Naruto just cause Sauske's back doesn't anything other than we

have our old team back. Now come on dinner is almost ready and mom hates it when I'm late.

(Sakura's house)

Kiyoshi opened the door when Naruto and his fiancée walked in with his arm around her waist he glared momentarily then saw he

was getting a 'I'm going to kill you look' from Akina. After dinner Sakura took the dishes to the sink and got the dessert as Naruto

was interrogated by the dreaded future in-laws (dun dun dun) Akina, "So Naruto when did you two start dating?" Naruto, "Well

actually dating was just casual until our last mission to 'escort' Ino to the Kazekage, her now husband,, " Sakura came in and finished

his sentence, "I caught the bouquet then later he asked me to marry him and I said yes." Sakura gave him a quick kiss. Her parents

forced a smile and Akina asked her husband to help her with desert. When they went to the kitchen, Sakura smiled at Naruto, "Well

that went better than I thought it would have. Why where they given you such weird looks?" He laughed weakly and said, "Yeah

Sakura about that, well it's kinda forbidden to tell anyone,, how about when we get married I'll tell you then." Sakura's eyes

widened with understanding and she quietly replied, "If you're talking about the Nine tailed fox and that seal, I already know. No

ones to know that I know about it, I wasn't going to tell you that I knew until you were ready to tell me it. They kissed and Sakura

walked Naruto to the door promising to talk to him. The next morning Sakura went back to Tsunade's office, she saw that Tsunade

was busy with other guest, but curiosity got the best of her and she cracked the door open. To her surprise Kakashi was holding

Sasuke by the shoulders and Kakashi was telling the fifth Hokage where he had found him, "I was going to tell Sakura that I had

heard that Sasuke was near by, when I saw him leaning towards her window from an old tree house in her backyard!" Sakura nearly

screamed, instead she just walked in as if she had heard nothing and did not know that anyone else was in the room. Tsunade just

looked from Sasuke and Sakura, " Sakura did you know you had a visitor last night?" Sakura gave her a innocent yet thoughtful

look, "Well other than Naruto whom I invited over for dinner, no Tsunade-Sensei." all of them looked at her as if she had grown

another head, "you actually INVITED Naruto?!!" Sakura slightly annoyed that her sensei won't read her dang mail, "Yes of course I did he is my fiancée after all"(Kakashi) **Well that **

**explains them tickling each other at the training grounds. **(Sasuke) **Her what?!!!! But she's supposed to love me not that **

**dumb ass! **(Tsunade) **I should read my mail more often.** Sasuke's eyes flicker but his expression remained the same, "You're

going to marry that idiot? I thought you liked me, I got that vibe yesterday when we kissed."

* * *

Author's note

thanks 4 reading. As you guys already know, this story is dedicated to my best friend/my boyfriend who is a big Naruto/Sakura fan, I love you.


	10. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Plz read and review no flames plz.

Sakura Sauske and Naruto **-- **21 _inner selves are in italic _**thoughts are in bold **

Chapter 10

Kakashi and Tsunade looked from Sakura and Sasuke as Sakura glared murderously at him, " 'We' kissed?!! You make it sounds

as if I wanted it! You're the idiot Sasuke, you left the village and your friends, you left me. I offered to go with you but I'm glad I

didn't. I love him, Sasuke you were my first crush and as soon as I truly love someone else someone better you return." _Yeah that'll _

_show him! _Sakura Ignoring the looks she was getting, " Sensei I'll come back later seeing as you're so busy with Kakashi and his

'guest.'" She then turned her heel slapping Sasuke and Kakashi gently with her shoulder length hair.

(Naruto's house)(11:00am)

Sakura started making ramen for the still slumbering orange-loving ninja, "Naruto should really start locking his doors or make better

traps." As soon as she set the bowls down said ninja came sleepily into the kitchen, but before he could even get to table Sakura

stepped in front of him when she herd a groggy 'what the' "I want a kiss first, silly" he seemed to wake up at this and happily

complied with her wish. He then sat down and heartily ate his favorite food in the world **I could get used to this, wake up to **

**ramen and a kiss from Sakura life is good. _Yeah I guess this is an apology for what Sasuke did, that guy's is going to _**

**_pay. He kissed her! _He came back probably gave up on Itachi **Naruto blinked, "Huh?

What did you say Sakura?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "I said Kakashi caught Sasuke, outside my bedroom window early this morning

or last night I didn't hear which. Then again it doesn't matter I told him off in the Hokage's office before I came here. So what did

you have planned sweetie cause tomorrow I have to go back to the hospital. Naruto inhaled a noodle then told her he really didn't

have anything planned. So she continued, "I was thinking we could set a date for our wedding or something." then more to herself

than to him, "it seems more I talk about it to other peoples the more dreamlike it feels" **Whoa that's exactly how it felt when I **

**told Khonohamaru and his friends. **_So I wonder how your dad is going to say about this once your moms not around to shut _

_him up. _**we will see now wont we? **the Cherry blossom was then struck with a wonderful idea, "October 11th " Naruto, "But that's

just a week away?" Sakura nodded then realized what he was saying, "well I can get the place food guest,,, in fact just let me use a

few clones and I'll have it ready before you can say 'I love ramen.' he agreed and she kissed him then zoomed out with a few of his

clones to a clearing in a cherry blossom patch. Sakura sent one to her house transformed as her to get supplies and some of the

foldable chairs they used for birthday parties and the like. She then went decorating crazy on the unsuspecting clearing.

(cherry blossom field) (4:00pm)

Sakura after placing the last chair sat down in it tired but pleased with her progress they only had a few more decorations and a guest

list left, "Now lets get that guest list." She sent clones to her friends and she herself went to the senseis that they liked.

(Sakura's house)(6:45pm)

When she was finished with them, she snuck into her own house and taped an invite where her mom especially her dad would not

miss; the refrigerator door handle. Sakura then went up to her room.** Finally its almost over only thing is left is the cake, I'll **

**get it tomorrow and, **_try on mom's dress? _**right now! **She went to her closet where she knew her mom kept her old wedding

dress and put it on the dress then examined herself forgetting that she hadn't left her window open..

(meanwhile Naruto's place)

**Well the clones came back maybe I should check on her especially with Sasuke being caught staring at her and that **

**kiss!** Naruto then goes straight to Sakura's just in time to tackle Sasuke mid-jump

* * *


	11. Alls fair in love and war

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Plz read and review no flames plz.

Sakura Sauske and Naruto **-- **21 _inner selves are in italic _**thoughts are in bold **

Chapter 11

Naruto landed on Sasuke but was pushed off before he could do any facial damage. Sasuke smirked, "You will have to quicker than

that, dumb ass." Naruto looked around at the backyard, "You're the dumb ass if you think Sakura will like us destroying her

backyard!" Sasuke reluctantly nodded and followed him to the training grounds, when he landed a kunai cut off an edge of his once

coveted raven locks. He looked up and Ruby eyes met onyx flashing ones, **I'm going to kill him, the idiot stole Sakura from me. **

Naruto jumped down after dodging a shuriken and rammed Sasuke into a training pole, though after a few punches he was forcibly

pushed away. Enough was enough, both charged up for their next moves; Sasuke, now charged with the Chidori and Sharingan.

Naruto Rasengan and foxish features present. Sasuke and Naruto ran at each other, the resulting blast knocking them both into trees.

In a impulsive idea to discourage Naruto and show off at the same time pulls out Sakura's headband takes his off and replaces with

hers. _He's wearing her headband!!_Oh he's dead! "Say hi to you're mother for me

Sasuke." He then sends an even more powerful than the last, Sasuke just barely got out of the way.

(an hour later Tsunade's office)

Sakura rushes in with a very worried expression. "Tsunade sensei, Naruto and Sasuke their killing each other I don't know where but

(takes a breath) I did hear explosions coming from the training grounds!" Tsunade nods, then sends Shizune to go ready two hospital

rooms for them at opposite sides if possible as her student goes hastily to the training grounds. When she got there, she watched from

a safe distance as her fiancée and the Uchiha heir fought so fiercely and hatefully, they again charged up their most powerful nin jutsus

and bounced away into innocent training poles.

* * *

Sorry it took a while, and that its so short. Thanks 4 reading, read and review plz 


	12. wedding plan diaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames plz.

Sakura Sauske and Naruto **-- **21 _inner selves are in italic _**thoughts are in bold _nine tailed fox_**

Chapter 12 Wedding disaster!

Sakura walked to Naruto he looked so helpless but she knew that wasn't true especially seeing as Sasuke was about ten feet away

and hardly breathing. She healed Naruto and then healed Sasuke to the point where he wouldn't die and then went back to Naruto

and held him. If he hadn't came,,, Sakura shuddered at the things that Sasuke could have done. Now her fiancée, her champion, her

Naruto was sleeping semi-peacefully in he arms she smiled and brushed away that one spiky lock of hair that continuously defied her.

When she did that Kakashi and Genma came and took Sasuke to the hospital and Sakura took Naruto to his home.

(A few days later Naruto's house)

"wha? How long have I been asleep?" **_three days but that was merely you sleeping off the medicines they gave you. Our _**

**_cherry blossoms going to kill them for giving you the medicines without her knowledge or Tsunade's for that matter. _**

**_Some rookie Medic-nin approved, she's going to get an earful. Ask Sakura if we can watch it'll be hilarious. _It usually is **

( meanwhile Sakura's house)

A very annoyed Sakura came in and nearly broke the door when she slammed it. Which her mom took notice of immediately, and

somewhat foolishly ask her, "what's wrong dear is Naruto hurt?" Sakura stared at her for a moment then replied, "The wedding is the

day after tomorrow, and the would be best man got his but kicked by the groom so there's no best man Ino says she might not be able

to come that means no bride's maid. the grooms unconscious and will be for who knows how long! I haven't even started to look for

the right cake and I think Naruto saw me in my dress when he tackled Sasuke" Naruto quietly snuck in hoping to surprise Sakura but

stopped when she takes a breath and continues, "Also, I'm scared, what if the Akatski come and take him away from me what if he

dies on a mission like Tsunade's Dan?" Akina hugged her so did Naruto to the astonishment of his fiancée. "Naruto, you're awake!!"

He nods, "Sakura nothing will take me from you, not Sasuke, not the Akatski, nothing." He gently raised her head with one hand

sealed his promise with a kiss. Akina smiled for she knew he meant every word and he would protect her little girl with his life, " you

see Sakura dear it's not the end of the world, we'll get Khonohamaru to be the best man and Moegi can be the bride's maid. As for

the cake we can make it," Pulls them both into a one armed hug. "all three of us." they get started on the cake, which the actual baking

gets completed but when it came time for the icing, Sakura and her mom attacked Naruto with the pink icing and he got them with the

orange. When Kiyoshi came in to ask what was so funny, he got hit with both icings. He taste them, "very good I like it."


	13. Her dream wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames plz.

Sakura Sauske and Naruto **-- **21 _inner selves are in italic _**thoughts are in bold _nine tailed fox_**

Chapter 13 Her dream Wedding.

(wedding day)(bride-to-be's bedroom)

"Tsunade the would be minister has a cold and can't do it, its three hours before I have to walk up the isle, HELP!" Sakura

practically yelled as she wrote it in her diary. The innocent diary was then flung at the door in a attempt to release stress. "geez

forehead girl I bet I could have heard you in gaarie's and my house. Now calm down, lets see, maybe Kakashi can do it. If not I

know for a fact that Iruka can, because Gaarie was going to ask him to do it seeing as he was a sensei of mine, but I told him to get

his sensei instead because his people would like that better." Sakura hugged her friend, and they finished getting ready for Sakura's

wedding, the wedding of her dreams.

(cherry blossom field)

Ino sent Tenten and she whispers something in Iruka's ear he nods and stands up in front of the crowd. A minute later Moegi scatters

petals on the walk way and is followed by the pink haired medic-nin who walked slowly down the isle with her eyes locked on her

beloved's.

When she reaches Naruto and Iruka begins "We, who have gathered in this circle, are now privileged to witness and to participate in

a ceremony celebrating, the public acknowledgment of a love which Naruto and Sakura have for each other, knowing that by our

presence here with them, we are saying that they, together, are loved by many others. We have come to surround them as they stand

before us in this center," Naruto looks into her eyes, "I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me

the way you do. I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find

ourselves anew each day."

Iruka to Naruto, "Naruto, will you take Sakura s your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

Naruto, "Believe it! I mean, I will." He places the ring on Sakura's finger

Sakura squeezes his hand, "There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. I pledge before this

assembled company to be your Wife from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life for today, tomorrow, and forever."

Iruka to Sakura , "Sakura will you take Naruto as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict

and tranquility?"

Sakura smiles, "I will" and she Copies Naruto's actions 

Iruka smiles everyone's favorite couple, "In the years which shall bring Naruto and Sakura into greater age and wisdom, we hope

that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the

vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be,"

Then he smiles at the crowd, "Inasmuch as Naruto and Sakura have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I

now greet them with you as husband and wife. You may kiss."Naruto takes Sakura's face in his hands, "You don't have to tell me

twice" kisses her as their friends cheer and when he tries to pull

away to let her throw the bouquet she pulled him closer which earned them whistles and a few laughs. She broke the kiss and threw

the bouquet which Hinata along with Tenten and Tenten, caught the same time. Sakura and Naruto then went over to cut the cake _oh _

_lets get him **Come on she asked for it by putting pink icing in you're hair yesterday kid. **_When they had both cut two slices

the fed a piece to the other for the pictures and then crammed the rest of the slice they had in their hand into the others face. Their

friends laughed, and Sakura wiped a bit of icing off his cheek and tasted it, "Dad was right it is good" **She thinks its good huh? **__

Naruto stealthily cut another piece and smashed it on the side of Sakura's face. Just as she was going to retaliate Ino 'accidentally'

pushed him into Choji who congratulated Naruto and her on the wedding then hugged them and Sakura tightly. When they could

breathe properly again it was party time. They danced with their friends knowing that regardless what happened they had each other.


	14. Colors and Names

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames plz.

Sakura Sauske and Naruto **-- **21 _inner selves are in italic _**thoughts are in bold _nine tailed fox_**

Sakura smiled at her husband as he slept beside him in his, now their bedroom, the honeymoon had been awesome. And she definitely

could get used to seeing him beside her so peaceful so warm, **To think I actually wanted that cold heartless Uchiha.** She frowned

at the thought of how they used to be, when she tried to get up the arm that still laid across her waist tightened and pulled her closer like

a child and his teddy bear. She muffled a laugh and put her pillow stealthily in her place then went down to make breakfast for her

Husband, man she loved the sound of that. Naruto stretched as the light hit his face and smiled as he smelled food in the room his eyes

fluttered open and he saw his cherry blossom with a bowl of rice, a bowl of ramen, and two hot chocolates in an apron nothing more.

His smiled grew, "I don't know which is better the good looking meal or the great looking 'outfit.'" Sakura blushed, "Yeah 'bout that,

um Naruto I um,, well while the water was boiling, I checked something,, and well" She sat the breakfast down and pulled something

out wrapped in a napkin in the apron's pocket and handed it to him, "It's um positive" Naruto nearly dropped his bowl, "Are you

sure?" She shook her head, "No I'm going to try again later but I'm pretty sure but I wanted you to know just incase I was." He

smiled, "Then why were you so nervous?" Sakura, "Just incase I'm not I didn't want to raise your hopes up," Looks at her watch, "I

have to go to the hospital Love You." Kisses him then leaves.

* * *

(monthes later, Hokage tower)(Sakura is cookng dinner while Naruto is still in his office,) 

Sakura, "Geez You'd think this kid was training for the Jonin exams Ino," Ino rubbed her own stomach, "Tell me about it Forehead at

least yours calms down if you even smell ramen, Mine? I have to like a hundred pickles I swear after this baby's born I'm never eating

another one again." Sakura laughed, "Yes but-"She saw the a puddle under Ino "Oh god,,Ino please tell me it doesnt look like i spilt

something under me" Ino nodded they both screamed, "Gaara/Naruto!!!!" (hours later at the hospital) Shizune wrapped up Naruto's

hand as Tsunade and Moegi hand the to mothers their children, "Sakura a girl and Ino a boy" Ino smiled at the little Strawberry blonde

boy, "Hi little Yashamaru I'm your mommy, and this is,,Oh sorry Sakura," Sakura nodded, "This is Kushina, Kushina I'm your

mommy." Sakura laughed at Naruto's and Gaara's choked up expressions, Ino explained once she had fought the urge to join Sakura,

"Yes we wanted to surprise you so I named my kid after your uncle and miss giggles here," She sent the still giggling Sakura a look,

"Named your kid after your mother."

* * *

(Read and review plz If You like i might make a story out of this 1 


End file.
